


My Darling Buttercup/Glowing Gold, Gold In My Colours

by TheBoneStag



Series: Tarts And The Like [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Food, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneStag/pseuds/TheBoneStag
Summary: Harry reinvents a recipe he's been wanting to try all week in a less-than-conventional, but totally-consented-to way by his enthusiastic boyfriend.(I did not scream. I repeat: I. Did. Not! Scream, while you were eating me out, Harry James Potter-)





	My Darling Buttercup/Glowing Gold, Gold In My Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I vowed to myself to keep this series smut-free.
> 
> No matter how severely hard it is to do so.
> 
> Any ideas for other treats in the following works in this series, you are very welcome to toss them into the comments.
> 
> As always. Kudos pay my bills and comments feed the bloodhound that is my ego. Feed both. 
> 
> I do insist.
> 
> 「Jack Stauber - Buttercup」

Draco woke up to the rich sweetness of custard on his tongue. 

He frowned, and suckled on the finger in his mouth once. Twice. Thrice. He opened his eyes groggily. Harry Potter knelt before him, a finger stuck in Draco's mouth while a bowl of something lay in his lap. Draco nibbled gently on his boyfriend's finger, licking away any hint of custard before letting it pop free.

"You know I have morning breath, yes?" Came the croak. Draco cleared his throat, lifting bare arms above his head and stretched. He yawned as well, arching off the bed slightly. Harry smiled at him, suckling on his nibbled finger before dipping it in the bowl again.

"You know you barely have any," Harry murmured. It's why he enjoyed kissing Draco in the morning, still floating between awareness and mid-sleep. "Taste good?"

"Mmm..." Draco sighed. "Didn't get a good mouthful, c'mere." He tugged Harry close, letting bare skin rub against his own. The Auror grunted gently, having to move the bowl of cooling custard so he could lay against his very handsome boyfriend. They shared a quiet, wet and mouthy kiss, sharing the taste of rich custard between their tongues, not letting up until only the taste of drool was left.

Harry continued to lay on Draco, drawing indiscernible patterns on his chest. Their legs were a mess together, like some sort of less-horrifying rat-king. Draco allowed Harry to suckle his skin, marking him in pink and reds, all the while Draco caressed his bird's nest of hair.

It was a serene, Saturday morning.

Until it wasn't.

"All right, get up. Any more pressing on my bladder and I'll piss my pants," Draco grumbled, carefully pushing Harry off his body. Harry pouted but allowed himself to pushed away. He adjusted his lopsided spectacles, wrinkling his nose in a way which Draco always found adorable.

"But you're _not_ wearing any pants."

Draco, instead of flipping the bird like he would've had it been half a year ago before he started dating the insufferable bum the wizarding world called The Boy Who Lived, merely did another extravagant stretch, making sure to push his arse out invitingly. He turned his head sideways and winked at Harry, coy.

"...keep that up and you won't be wearing any at all this weekend," came the low growl. Harry's eyes glinted.

Draco allowed himself a smile before he walked into the adjacent bathroom, setting up the tub with a wave of his hand. How long had it been since they stopped using their wands? Draco couldn't remember. Frankly, after he learnt from Harry an admittedly Dark spell that allowed one to store things in the underlaying magic realm, they never bothered to retake their wands, knowing they were safe as long as they were still alive and breathing.

He stepped into the water, sighing as the chill balanced out his heated body. 

The smell of custard and the distinct _ding!_ of an oven told Draco something had just finished baking in their kitchen. Harry appeared in the doorway soon enough, leaning against it with a hot tray of pale white, steaming buns that smelled faintly of milk mid-air beside him.

The Auror had put on a white tee. Nothing else.

Draco raised a leg and pointed a toe.

Harry laughed quietly and entered, casting a cooling charm over the buns before placing them by the marble tub. Draco closed his eyes and sniffed the air. It was infused with his favourite jasmine bathsalt, but also with the freshness of steamed egg and cream.

"Been trying to steam a batch of these all week." Harry explained, sitting on an adjoining indent that acted as a stool for the bathtub. Draco leaned in and stared at the buns for a moment.

They were still warm; round white dollops of bun, each had a golden dab of food colour on the top and an attached piece of wax paper beneath. They carried scents of sugar and egg, utterly fragrant and delightful. Draco smacked his lips, saliva already pooling at the back of his throat.

"Magicked the oven into a steamer, don't worry, it's reversible," Harry laughed when Draco shot a look at him. Draco raised his soapy hands and cleaned them off with a muttered spell before reaching out for one. Harry stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"The filling is still boiling hot, I'll feed you."

Well _that_ was an offer Draco would never turn down. He tucked his hands by his side's and grinned at Harry.

Harry held up a plump bun, carefully peeling off the wax paper beneath before peeling off the thin, smooth layer of bun that encased it. He hummed, anticipating for the best. The bun's skin was stripped off in seconds, revealing a fluffier and puffier bun beneath.

"The outer skin is used to protect the soft layer inside," Harry explained to the baker. "So even if you drop the bun or dirty it you can still peel the skin off and eat the bun. Plus, the skin's not as soft."

The skin and paper was vanished with a silent _Evanesco_ , before Harry blew the soft bun, steam rising in soft coils off the fluffy exterior. The baker watched as Harry placed his thumb at the middle of the steamed bun and tore it into half easily.

The smell hit Draco.

Eggs. Sugar. Milk. Flour. A hint of salt and cream. Wafts of steam rolled off the thick, luscious yellow custard filling as it sagged heavily off the bun. Harry had to rearrange his hands to hold them custard-side up. Draco sniffed deeply, licking his lips. It smelt delicious. He could almost taste it on his tongue, smooth and creamy down his throat.

"Here, blow it gently. It's yet to cool." A bun half was placed before him. Draco blew the dripping, golden custard, letting the steam slow before biting an entire mouthful off. He groaned, eyes slipping shut.

It was heavenly. 

The richness of the eggs paired with fine sugar and the freshest milk, the burst of sweetness that was the cream, as lasciviously thick and fat as he'd imagined, coating his tastebuds in a quilt of golden clouds. There was a hint of vanilla somewhere too, in the cream perhaps. The bun itself was achingly soft and moist, very delicate texture. Melty on his tongue, that sort of thing. It had cake flour in it that was sure. And the faint creaminess of milk again, this time more earthy, powdered milk perhaps?

"Draco, love," Harry whispered.

Draco peered open an eye to find the man smiling, horridly amused. He leaned in and ate more of the bun, chewing, licking away the thick custard and sighing pleasantly as the sweetness lingered in his throat. 

"That good, huh?" Harry said. Draco hummed, tugging Harry in for a small, happy kiss. Harry cupped his cheek gently as he did, caressing a cheekbone.

"You haven't tried your own buns?" Draco mock gasped. Usually the prat would've already gulped down half the filling of whatever sweets or pastries they planned to make. And gotten a faceful of flour as Draco pushed him out from the kitchen crossly.

Harry nibbled his chin, thumb tilting his head up. Draco slipped his eyes shut and sighed. 

"I like yours much better." His boyfriend purred against his throat, and Draco couldn't resist a shy laugh at that.

The rest of the morning was spent in a refilled tub, then sometime later, in a completely dry tub, clothes stained with custard and splayed all over the tiled floor.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.chinasichuanfood.com/custard-bun-milk-yolk-buns/


End file.
